


The Adventures of Miss Blaiddyd

by emmythetaciturn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmythetaciturn/pseuds/emmythetaciturn
Summary: Byleth never thought she would be involved in anything that has to do with children.But Dimitri changed all that when he requested Byleth's help to train the monastaries orphans.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & My Unit | Byleth, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted sum floof during these rough times.

Children was a topic Byleth never thought about; sure she would meet little children handing her flowers after saving their village from bandits. Or a shy boy or girl would ask her to dance during a festival her father made them go to after a hard day's work. 

The topic was never roused, until Dimitri asked for her assistance to train the orphans at Garreg Mach Monastery swordplay. 

She had never seen curious yet awed filled eyes, nor the carefree smiles upon their squishy faces. Byleth never thought she would fall in love with each child she taught that day. 

"I can't do that…" A little girl named Anabelle whimpered sadly, her sad grey eyes watching her peers practice parrying. 

"What do you mean you can't?" Byleth asked her. 

"I just know I can't." The girl insisted. 

"You haven't even tried. Come on, show me what you got." 

With reluctance, Anabelle swung her sword at The Professor, Byleth held back her strength and gave Anabelle a few pointers; otherwise she was a natural. Using the openings in Byleth's stances, Anabelle was able to get a few bruising hits in; all the while parrying Byleth's attacks. 

"And you said you couldn't wield a sword!" Byleth stated, handing the child a water canteen. "Look how far you have come! I am very proud of you!" 

"Thank you, Professor." The girl chirped, her smile wide and the apples of her cheeks pink with joy. "I love you!" She hugged her tight and nuzzled her face into her neck.

Byleth never felt this feeling before...it was warm and happy, like her body was full of fluff and she was about to burst. Her mouth couldn't stop itself from twitching upwards into a wide smile. 

* * *

  
The topic of children arose once more a month after her wedding. Byleth would be sitting in the Monastery gardens reading a novel, and the not so sneaky maids would gossip behind the bushes. 

"When is her majesty going to have children?" A maid asked with a sneer. 

"Hopefully soon. Honestly, it's been too long!" 

"Maybe she's infertile?" 

"His highness should get a mistress then!" 

"Oh hush now!" An older woman scolded, shaking her finger. "It's only been a month!" 

When Byleth arrived back home to Dimitri, she was quiet, more than usual. 

"Byleth my love." Dimitri cooed to her before bed. "What has you so troubled?" 

"I'm not pregnant yet." Byleth said bluntly, a look of worry mixed with embarrassment. "Am I doing something wrong?" 

Dimitri turned scarlet red, his hand covering his face as he stammered, "Where...where is this coming from?" 

"I overheard the maids at Garreg Mach talking…" she mumbled with a pout. "They think I'm infertile…and that you should get a mistress." 

Dimitri's eyes narrowed, jaw clenching with boiling rage, "How dare they." He hissed. "First of all, I don't want a mistress. I want you to have my child, you're the woman I fell in love with. I don't give a damn if the whole continent is breathing down my neck to take one. I only want you my Beloved." Taking a breath to calm himself, he grasped her hands and brought them to his beating heart. 

"You should not feel rushed, my love. We have all the time in the world now that the war is over, plenty of time to have little feet pattering around the castle." He leaned into her ear. "And I wish to have you to myself a little longer." And with that, his lips gave her a big wet _mwah!_ to her cheek. 

* * *

  
The latest conversation of children came to be when Byleth was expecting one of her own. She sat in bed with a book in hand. Absorbing as much information as she could about how to raise a child.

"Beloved, I'm afraid that if you squint your eyes any more they will be stuck that way." Dimitri teased with a chuckle. 

Byleth blinked in surprise, not even realizing her eyes were almost squeezed shut. 

"What are you reading anyway?" Dimitri pondered, shifting over to her side of the bed to get a look at the title. 

"Baby stuff!" Byleth said snapping the book closed. "I want to make sure I am prepared for everything…" gazing away from him, she muttered, "I must be a good mother for them." 

"My love…" Dimitri cooed. "You will be a wonderful mother. You have a heart of gold, and the children back at the academy adore you...I know I sure did back then." 

"But-" He shushed her with an embrace, gently running his fingers through her hair. 

"I'm not sure what to do as a parent either, but we will learn together. Now, let's talk about our future child. What do you think they would look like?" Dimitri suggested. 

Byleth made herself comfortable on his lap, resting her head on his shoulder with a content sigh. "I think they would have...your hair. Oh and I hope they will have your face!" Byleth giggled, her thoughts now spiraling down into ideas of her future children. 

"So...a little me?" Dimitri mused. 

"Minimitri." Byleth hummed with more giggles. 

"But what about a child that looks like you?" Dimitri questioned. 

Byleth scrunched up her face, "Absolutely not." 

Dumbfounded, her husband asked, "Why not?" 

"Because you're cuter." Byleth insisted, kissing his nose. 

Dimitri chuckled with a wide grin spreading across his pink face. "You are killing me." Dimitri sighed wistfully. 

Byleth smiled, excitement coursing through her blood- excitement to meet the child growing inside her.

* * *

Ever since Byleth told Dimitri she is pregnant, he has been overly cautious over every little thing. 

At first it was endearing, he would carry heavy things for her, urge her to rest when she worked late into the night, soothe her aches and nausea every morning- but then it became unbearable. He wouldn't let her dine unless the food was a perfect temperature, wrap her up in furs to keep her warm even though it made her sweat bullets, and once her belly began to swell he refused any intimate touches, saying that he didn't want to hurt the baby. Byleth loved her husband with all her heart, so much so that it hurt, and she was so grateful to have someone as caring as him.

But this...this was the last straw. 

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" Byleth seethed, causing Dimitri to widen his eyes at her outburst. "Love, I know I look like a whale and not very attractive at the moment but your statement just rubs salt into the wound." 

He gasped, "Beloved you dont look like a whale at all!" He grabbed her hands, "I just don't want to hurt you and-"

"Dimitri!" Byleth snapped, "You're not going to hurt me! I've been patient with you these past few months but holy mother of Sothis!" She huffed and ripped her hands away from him. "I had a rough day with meetings and I wanted to have some fun time with my husband to relax but now you wont even let me do that! Gods, I appreciate everything you do Dimitri, but I need you to back off. I fought a war, I can carry a baby just fine." 

She risked a glance at him, and her voice died there. He looked like a wounded puppy, his eyebrows arched with worry, his blue eye full of concern, and his lip pressed into a thin line. 

"I-I'm going for a walk- I need...air…" Byleth muttered. 

"But it's cold! Let me-" 

"Dimitri." Byleth hissed. "If I take your cloak will you stop talking?" 

He frowned, getting up from the bed to retrieve his blue cloak, then fastened the garment around her securely. "I'm sorry…" He mumbled. 

"We can talk when I get back. I just want to cool down right now." Byleth said. 

"Can I kiss you before you go?" 

"I'm just walking around the hallways love. I'll be back." 

"But I want a kiss." 

Byleth sighed and leaned up on her toes and kissed his lips softly. 

It was a trap. 

An adorable trap. 

She yelped when Dimitri picked her up and gently tossed her onto the bed while hurriedly climbed on top of her. 

"Dimitri-!" 

"You are beautiful." He growled, causing her frantic movements to cease. "I'm sorry about being so overbearing, Beloved. I can't help but worry for you. I'm excited and nervous and scared and I suppose I'm just pouring that all out on you. I don't mean to stress you out so much my love…nor make you feel so self conscious because of my lack of foresight. I'm sincerely sorry. "

Byleth let out a relaxed sigh, reaching up to cup his face. "I'm sorry too...I didn't mean to snap at you...I know you're worried for me...I should have been more patient." 

Dimitri chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "No need for apologies, my love. Next time, please tell me that I'm being such an overbearing worry wart." 

"Please don't say wart in our bed ever again." 

He laughed, pressing a kiss to her lips and nuzzled her nose with his. "Now, let me show you how beautiful you are." His voice lowered as well as his hands. 

Byleths face turned bright red. "H-huh? But I thought-" 

"Beloved, I may be scared about every little thing about our child, but that doesnt make me any less horny." 

"Dimitri!" She gasped, then hid her face behind her hands with a laugh. 

"Byleth." He cooed, kissing her hands to whisk her away into ecstasy for the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri is a strong man. He fought through a war and conquered lands, he crushed men's skulls in his hands, and he fought off the demons in his head. But this strong man was terrified of one thing…

To hold his newborn son. 

"Dimitri, I did not just spend all night in labor only for you to not hold your son." Byleth huffed, her eyebrows narrowed. 

Oh goddess she's saying his name, which is never a good sign. "I'm sorry...I'm just scared of hurting him...he's so...fragile." The worried king explained. 

"I promise you won't hurt a hair on his head."

He _wants_ to hold his newborn son- he _wants_ to hold him close and kiss his chubby cheeks. But images flashed in front of his eyes that stopped Dimitri from reaching out. He's afraid he would crush his fragile son with his bare hands, like he has done to the skulls of soldiers. Terrified he will bruise and cut his babies soft, unmarked skin-

"Dima, he's looking at you." Byleth whispered. 

The newborns emerald eyes stared at Dimitri with innocent curiosity so intense he thought he might weep. He was so adorable, he had plump cheeks kissed pink and a button nose, soft tufts of blonde hair covering his head, and most importantly, he had his mother's smile. 

Dimitris lip started to tremble. "Is he...is he smiling at me…?" 

Byleth giggled, "He knows you're his Papa."

"Truly?" 

"Don't think I didn't hear you talking to my belly at night. Now come here. He's excited to meet you." As if to emphasize her point, the babe started to fuss in her arms. 

Trembling arms reached out towards the newborn. Dimitri's son, his breakable, _fragile_ son was finally here- in the danger that is his arms. 

"Dimitri," his wife cooed softly, "Everything's okay." 

The baby stared up at Dimitri with a bright gummy smile upon his chubby face- out of reflex, Dimitri smiled back at his son. "Hello little one," Dimitri whispered "I am so happy you are finally here." 

The baby blinked up at him, still smiling happily. Dimitri wanted to squeal, his newborn must have been blessed by the gods. His child is so damned cute he may just combust. He did it- he is holding his infant newborn son in his arms. Nothing broke, no tears, only a tired yet excited newborn baby in his arms. 

"What should we name him Dimitri?" Byleth asked. 

Dimitri felt at peace. He married the love of his life, the beautiful woman before him that has guided him so kindly, the woman who scared away his demons, and gave him a reason to look towards the future; she gave him a _son._ She has given him peace. And how could he not feel tranquil when he stared at his child. Soft blonde hairs upon his babe’s head, curious emerald eyes, a button nose, he was perfect. 

"Carwyn." He said simply.

Byleth giggled, making Dimitri back peddle. "U-unless you have-"

"No no!" His wife shushed him. "It's just so cute, I love it! Though I must ask, why Carwyn?" 

"I-It means loved and blessed…I thought it would be fitting, because I love him so much." 

Carwyn's cry of joy startled Dimitri, as if he was happy with his new name. 

Byleth sniffles, “It’s perfect.” 

Dimitri nuzzled his nose against his son's smaller one. "You are one of the greatest things that has been blessed upon me, Carwyn." 

* * *

Byleth didn't know what the hell she was doing.

She figured out _why_ Carwyn was sobbing- after a half an hour. Shouldn't she know what her child needs at that exact moment? She should know, she's supposed to know! What kind of an awful mother is she, unaware of how to care for her child. The royal midwife offered to take care of Carwyn's cries, but as soon as Byleth placed him in the midwife's arms he screeched so loud he could have woken the entire continent. 

_Maybe if I weren't so emotionally stunted I would have known immediately_. 

_What would my father say to me? Or my mother?_

_I miss Father…_

She tried to press these ugly feelings away, but they kept coming back- she has _no time_ to worry about something so small. 

She loves her son, she simply must try harder to be perfect just for him. He needs her to give it her all, he's only a small boy after all. 

That's when Carwyn started to cry again. 

Quickly, she went to baby Carwyn's side. Once Carwyn was in her arms, he stopped his cries and cooed, reaching for his mother's face. 

Byleth couldn't help but smile, nuzzling her baby's tiny _wittle_ nose. Was her son just simply...happy to see her? Truly? 

Carwyn giggled when his mother placed a kiss on his forehead, proceeding to rock him gently with a soft lullaby. 

Maybe...she is a fine mother...just the way she is. But something still ate at her.

When she told Dimitri how she felt, he could only stare at her aghast. "You are the perfect mother!" He insisted. 

Byleth shook her head. "Dimitri...I didn't know what Carwyn wanted for 30 minutes. I believe I may be too emotionally stunted for this baby stuff-"

"Nonsense!" He interrupted with a shake of his head "It's alright, Byleth. Did I not tell you of the time I had him crying in my arms for almost an hour? An _hour_ , and you know what that crying was about? A single _microscopic_ strand of hair was pricked in his tiny feet. How in the eternal flames was I supposed to know that?" 

Byleth's small sniffles became giggles, causing Dimitri to smile. “Beloved, It's okay not to know what is going on. The thing is that you found the problem, then found the solution. He held her hand. "I have seen you with a furrow in your brow, a smile, laugh, and cry. You are far from being emotionally stunted my love, for I have seen otherwise.” He kissed her fingers. “I love you with all of my heart and soul, my beloved." 

Byleth smiled wide, a blush upon her cheeks, "I love you with all my heart and soul too. My heart." She said shyly, sheepish. 

He nuzzled her nose and gave it a kiss, hands lowering to her waist. "Come, let's go rest now before Carwyn wakes again." 

Byleth nodded in agreement, then raised a brow when her husband gave her a smirk. "I would like to see your other expressions tonight. For they are only mine to see." He murmured with a pinch to her behind. 

The queen's face has never been redder. 

* * *

Dimitri stared at his sons sleeping face for more than ten minutes now. Carwyn looked so at peace, so warm and cozy and just _adorable-_ Dimitri could not help but indulge. He could stare for hours and still not be satisfied. 

His beloved would soon call him to bed, so while he waits for her to finish a few things, he visits his son. 

Dimitri never thought this would be him. He never thought that he, a cursed beast wearing a man's skin, would live in a life so domestic as this. He is a king now, he married the one who guided him so kindly, and now he has a _son_. There is no war, only peace. His son will never see blood stained battlefields, severed heads and limbs, the spirits of the dead; but only grassy fields, family and friends, and the living. No delusions, no murders witnessed, nothing that can break a man. 

Dimitri will do anything to keep his beloved son safe. He will give Carwyn the childhood he deserved. 

A quiet yawn startled him out of his racing thoughts. Carwyn stretched as far as he could in his little blue onesie then stared up at his father. 

Dimitri grinned at him, "Hello, little one." 

"Ba!" Carwyn replied. 

He laughed, picking his child up into his arms to give him a kiss. 

Carwyn gave him a curious look, his head tilting to the side with a small frown. His little hand reached for Dimitris eyepatch, causing the king to freeze with fear. 

His son, the curious one that he is, pulled his eyepatch away from his face. Dimitri could only stand as still as a statue, waiting for Carwyn to wail at the disgusting beast before him, never wanting to-

Carwyn laughed happily, his chubby hands tracing his face, "Dada!" 

Dimitri stared at him in disbelief, "Dada? D-Did you just say...Dada?" He whispered. 

"Dada!" Carwyn cried out again with a smile. 

Dimitri then started to cry, happy tears running down his face. Unbelievable, his son wasn’t ‘scared of him? Simply the sight of seeing his face in full brought a smile to Carwyn’s face? 

"Yes. Yes...that’s right...I’m your Dada." He sobbed with relief. 

"Dear…? Are you alright?" 

Dimitri turned when his wife's hand gently caressed his back. 

"Beloved...he-he said...Dada." Dimitri whimpered. 

Byleth then noticed the discarded eyepatch on the wooden floor, and she smiled. "He did? And I missed it!" Byleth huffed with an attempt of a small pout. "Carwyn, why didn't you wait for Mommy?" 

"Ba!" Carwyn replied. 

Byleth giggled. "Ba to you too!" 

After Byleth fed, burped and put Carwyn to sleep in his cozy crib, she grasped for her husband's hand. 

"I thought Carwyn would be terrified to see me…" Dimitri admitted softly. 

Byleth stopped walking and turned to him with a worried look. "Of course not." 

"He just took off my eyepatch and threw it...and then he said his first words…" He continued. 

Her face softened, "Carwyn probably wanted that silly thing off of you. He loves his papa just the way he is, I know I sure do." 

"My weak heart cannot take such kindness. You must warn me before you make your attacks my beloved." 

"No. It's much more fun this way." 

* * *

Byleth screams internally. This meeting going on right now was so boring she thought she was going insane. Did Seteth really have to call a stupid meeting over a stupid statue? Byleth could care less. She wanted to be with her family, watch her husband's face light up when their child smiled at him. Or to be giggling alongside her husband as he blew raspberries onto their babes stomach, Carwyns laughter adding fuel to theirs. So when the meeting finally came to a close, she was all the more excited to see her family. 

Dimitri was just as ecstatic to see Byleth, as he grasped her hands and practically dragged into the nursery with a "Hurry, hurry!" 

Carwyn looked up from his toy blocks to see his mother walking in with a wave. He reached for her, "Mama!" His chubby hands helped push baby Carwyn onto shaky feet, earning a gasp from his mother. The prince waddled over to Byleth, expressing his excitement through his cooing all the way to Byleth’s arms. 

"He's walking." Byleth sobbed with a smile, holding her son tight. "My baby boy can walk." 

Dimitri chuckled and kissed both of their heads. "In my excitement, I tried to rescue you from the meeting, but Cyril would not let me in! Otherwise I would have shown you sooner." 

"It's alright. I'm just so glad I got to see it." She kissed Carwyn's forehead "I'm so happy." 

Carwyn seemed to agree as he babbled about his day to his mother with a smile, probably thinking he did good today, he learned to walk, took a nap, walked some more, such a busy day! As if realizing it himself, Carwyn started to fuss, reaching up for his mother's blouse to indicate he was hungry- except instead of gently tugging, Carwyn tore through her blouse with a loud _RIIIIPPPP!_

The soft blue glow of the Blaiddyd crest flashes before the parent’s eyes. Stunning them both, then Byleth realized she's exposed.

While Byleth immediately hurried to cover herself with, Dimitri could only stare at his wife's breasts sudden appearance in pure shock. 

"Well it seems he’s got your crest…" Byleth muttered.

" _Pfft! Bahaha!"_ Dimitri cackled, bending over at the waist and shaking from the intensity of his laughter. 

"I'm glad you find my suffering entertaining." 

"S-Sorry Beloved, I- _bahahaa!"_ He started to wheeze "It's just too funny!" Falling to his knees. “He just-” A snicker “and then you said-” He fell to his knees and gently hit his fist into the floor. “ _Bahahahaha!”_

Byleth couldn’t help but grin, to see her husband laugh so hard was a rarity, she wanted to relish in it a bit longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your patience! I hope this chapter was alright! 
> 
> Constructive criticism would be much appreciated! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments are greatly appreciated, they are my fuel to keep writing.


End file.
